Mulan
The Mulan are a human ethnic group non-native to Toril. Ecology Appearance Mulan are typically tall and thin with a sallow skin tone and brown or hazel eyes. Lower class Mulan of Thay, Mulhorand, and Unther frequently have significant Rashemi or Turmish blood, resulting in darker complexions. Pure Mulan features are rare in Chessenta due to mixing with the nearby Chondathans. Mulan often have little body hair, ranging in color from black to dark brown, and all nobles and many other Mulan of both genders shave any hair they do have. Mulan generally prefer simple, unadorned clothing, particularly those that worship the god-kings, so as not to outshine them. Other differences in appearance vary by region; for example, Mulan Red Wizards of Thay are often heavily tattooed. Culture Mulan are an arrogant, conservative group, resistant to change and convinced of their cultural superiority over all others. In Thay, many even believe they are above the gods. Mulan feel they are more civilized, inventive, and capable than other ethnic groups and believe strongly in the values of order and discipline. All upper and middle class Mulan receive at least some education and apprenticeship at a young age is common. Mulan follow the rigid class structures of their society and the practice of slavery is commonplace. They also have a strong tradition in the use of magic, but disagree over the pursuit of arcane versus divine magic. The arcane arts are lauded in Thay, but distrusted in Mulhorand and Unther. See the history section for further details. Languages Mulan speak Common as well as one of the many tongues of the Rauric language family, depending on their homeland. Untheric is spoken in Unther and uses Dethek runes as an alphabet. Mulhorandi (language) is spoken in Mulhorand, Murghom, Semphar, and Thay and uses the Celestial (language) alphabet, except in Thay where it uses the Infernal alphabet. Chessentan language is spoken in Chessenta and the Wizard's Reach. It uses the Thorass alphabet as well as Dethek runes and is closely related to Untheric. Religion Today, Mulan of Mulhorand, Unther, Semphar, and Murghom worship the Mulhorandi pantheon. Felines are also revered and considered divine agents. Most of the Untheric pantheon died and were absorbed by the Faerun pantheon during the Time of Troubles. Only Hoar and Tiamat survived and are still worshiped today. Mulan of Thay, Chessenta, and the Wizard's reach, if they worship a deity at all, are likely to choose from the Faerun pantheon. Unusual for a human culture, Mulan generally believe that the afterlife will be a mirror of the mortal realm, and thus prepare for it obsessively. History The history of the Mulan is largely the same as the history of Mulhorand, Unther, Chessenta, and Thay. The Mulan were first brought to Toril through portals to another world created by wizard rulers of the Imaskar Empire. They were used as slaves and for many years their fervent prayers went unanswered because of the magical Imaskar barrier. However, with the help of Ao, mortal avatars of the slaves' deities from the Mulhorandi pantheon were able to circumvent the barrier and defeat the Imaskari. The freed Mulan settled the lands to the west and created the nations of Mulhorand and Unther. For many generations, god-king avatars of the Mulhorandi and Untheric deities ruled these empires and led to the development of a powerful priest class. Those who practiced arcane magic struggled under their heavy-handed rule and eventually rebelled, forming the independent nation of Thay, ruled by Red Wizards of Mulan descent. Regions The Mulan have controlled the eastern shores of the Sea of Fallen Stars since the fall of ancient Imaskar. They have been the ruling elite in many different nations throughout their long history, including Ashanath, Chessenta, the Eastern Shaar, Mulhorand, Murghom, Rashemen, Semphar, Thay, Thesk, Unther, and the Wizard's Reach cities south of the Yuirwood. They can be found throughout Faerun in other regions as well. Trivia (TBA) Category:Races Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures